Apes with Guns
|leader = Koba Grey Stone |members = Countless |owner = Koba |founder = Koba |status = Active |appearances = MYCUN 2 }} Apes with Guns are the antagonists and one of Carrie Underwood and Koba's henchmen who will appear in MYCUN 2. Unlike the other evolved apes in Gabriel's side who are friendly, these apes, including chimpanzees, gorillas, (not orangutans) and a bonobo, which is their leader/boss Koba, are very evil and had weapons such as assault rifles, machine guns, huge spears, missile launchers, etc. They originally appeared in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, where they attack the humans during the war battle in San Francisco after Caesar was shot by Koba in an elaborate false-flag operation. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Coming soon! MYCUN 2 Coming soon! Known Apes with Guns Current Members *Koba (leader/boss) *Grey *Stone *Dozen of chimpanzees *Dozen of gorillas Former Members *Blue Eyes *Ash (got killed by Koba when he was later avenged by Caesar) *Luca List of weapons they used * Assault rifles * Machine guns * Huge spears * Missile launchers * Grenades * Grenade launchers * Miniguns * Molotov cocktails * Knives * Chainsaws * Baseball bats * Katana swords * Bombs * Time bombs * Rocket-propelled grenade launchers * Pistols * Sniper rifles * Flamethrowers Gallery Koba & Blue Eyes in War.png|Koba, Blue Eyes and other apes with guns attack and shoot at humans during the war battle in San Francisco in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Apes_in_war_2.png|Heavy firepower lands big explosions at apes with guns in the streets. Apes_in_war.png|Apes with guns get killed by a rocket launcher. Apes_in_war_3.png|Apes with guns climb the overhead wires to the city gates. Ape_Attacks_Human.png|Koba attacks a human man in a tank. Apes_shoot_at_humans.png DOA-521.jpg|Blue Eyes, Ash, and apes with guns DOA-446.jpg|Blue Eyes with apes with guns (in the background). Koba_shoots_at_humans.png Koba_leads_charge.png Koba and the apes.png|Koba, Grey and apes with guns. Unnamed_Gorilla_throws_fuel_can.png|Luca (before he was replaced by Abe after he rejoined Caesar) throws a flaming oil canister at humans. Tumblr nhcntyzjzY1skfyido1 1280.jpg Tumblr n8e3ghMcFZ1r6w4h8o6 250.gif Tumblr inline nu69p3FnIq1syblad 500.gif tumblr_n8e3ghMcFZ1r6w4h8o3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nevl4shCgI1tlclu2o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhsrb2dLh21s941xyo1_1280.png tumblr_n83drsGxu01s7gti8o2_500.gif Screen_Shot_2014-06-11_at_4.01.06_PM.png dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-war.jpeg human-colony-faces-army-of-apes-DAWN-OF-THE-PLANET-OF-THE-APES.jpg Dawn-of-the-Planet-of-the-Apes-exclusive-pictures.jpg Trivia *Luca, a evolved gorilla who is the leader of the gorillas guarding the Ape Gate, and a member of both the Ape Council and is the new fourth-in-command of the Ape Army, used to be there. *In Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, they had captured humans while in MYCUN 2, they had plans to take over the MYCUN universe. *The motto for this group is "Apes Follow Koba Now", which was the quote from Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. *They also use tanks sometimes. *They used assault rifles and spears in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, but they had more numerous weapons in the MYCUN franchise than they had in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Gorillas Category:Bonobos Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Planet of the Apes characters Category:MYCUN characters